I'm losing my mind
by monstertrap
Summary: Iba arrastrando su guitarra, la cual iba dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí.


**Advertencias**: Violencia. Lo siento por haber convertido a Yui en esto ¬¬

Recomiendo escuchar** Perfect Insanity** de **Disturbed** para leerlo o simplemente escucharla :) Gracias por leer 3

* * *

"I'm losing my mind"

El sonido de la guitarra siendo arrastrada por el suelo era lo único que podía escucharse en aquellos momentos en el colegio.

Salió del salón de música sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sus pasos eran lentos, apáticos. Su mirada, vacía, colmada de locura; sin resentimiento alguno por sus recientes actos. Las comisuras de los labios, arqueadas hacia arriba, mostrando una mueca que provocaba pavor.

-Estoy cansada –murmuró con un hilo de voz. –Tengo ganas de llegar a casa, esta tarde ha sido una de las más duras…

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Fue la primera vez que no se preocupó por su guitarra, no se angustió al escuchar a su instrumento golpear contra la madera cada vez que bajaba un escalón. Tampoco se molestó en prestar la mínima atención al rastro de sangre que iba dejando tras de sí. Su mente estaba ocupada, cavilando sobre lo que haría al llegar a casa. Tendría que darse una buena ducha y ese uniforme tendría que tirarlo a la basura, de nada le serviría; lo había ensuciado excesivamente esa tarde; demasiada sangre que no lograría quitar de ninguna manera.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, sin darse cuenta había bajado ya todas las escaleras y se encontraba frente a la salida del colegio. Tendría que desviarse del camino si no quería ser descubierta por el guardia de seguridad.

Torció hacia su izquierda. Una punzada de dolor proveniente de su mano derecha la hizo interrumpir sus pasos de nuevo. Levantó la mano, hasta dejarla a unos centímetros de su rostro. La faltaba una uña y hasta ese preciso momento no se había percatado del dolor, no le había prestado la más mínima atención al aspecto tan penoso de su dedo índice. Mucho menos se había fijado en los arañazos que la cubrían gran parte de la mano.

-¡Yui!

Apartó la mano, que le quitaba visibilidad para constatar quienes eran las propietarias de esas voces.

-Sawa-san, Ui –dijo. Su sonrisa aún macabra formaba parte de la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sawa-san, aproximándose a ella junto a Ui. -¿Qué… -las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta al ver el rastro de sangre que arrastraba la guitarra de la joven chica.

-¡Yui! –gritó Ui, aterrada. -¡¿Qué has hecho?

-Ensayar, ¿qué voy a hacer sino? –respondió.

La dejaron allí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, expresión de horror en sus rostros y sus extremidades temblando, echaron a correr hacia las escaleras. Seguirían el rastro de sangre, no tenía pérdida alguna.

-Ensayar… -murmuró.

En sus oídos aún resonaban los gritos de sus compañeras y amigas; los gritos, pidiendo ayuda; los sollozos, acallados por los golpes propinados con su guitarra. Uno tras otro. Debía reconocer que se había ensañado con Azu-nya más que con el resto.

Verdaderamente no había sido gentil con ninguna.

El grito desgarrador de Mio al descubrir los cuerpos sin vida de Ritsu y Mugi, ensangrentados. Al percibir la extraña posición en la que se encontraba uno de los brazos de su querida amiga Ritsu, extremidad que había sido prácticamente arrancada a golpes y divisar uno de los huesos que sobresalía del mismo sitio. Ese grito la había ensanchado la sonrisa a la sádica Yui, quien había estado esperando junto a la puerta por su próxima víctima. El golpe que recibió Mio en su rostro la hizo tambalearse, llevarse ambas manos al rostro y soltar un nuevo grito, esta de vez, de dolor. La propinó un nuevo golpe en la espalda, haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas, allí lo único que hizo fue levantar su guitarra un par de veces más hasta que la sangre de Mio formó un charco a su alrededor.

Azu-nya fue la última en presenciar tal atrocidad. Algo que sus jóvenes ojos no estaban preparados para ver.

Yui la había agarrado inesperadamente de una de sus largas y preciosas coletas, tirándola al suelo. Ignoró por completo las súplicas de su pequeña amiga, ignoró por completo los sollozos y las preguntas, de igual manera que había ignorado al resto de sus compañeras. La asestó un fuerte golpe con su guitarra en la mandíbula y pudo escuchar el sonido de esta al romperse. Inmediatamente se posicionó sobre ella para continuar atizándola.

En un principio, el escuchar con tanta claridad el ruido que producían sus cráneos al ser golpeados por su instrumento, la desagrado. Y continuó desagradándola hasta el último momento; sin embargo no detuvo esa masacre.

-_Y tú, Guitah, ¿estás cansada? _–dijo, agrandando la sonrisa de su rostro.


End file.
